


Truth or Dare?

by sgkinkmod



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgkinkmod/pseuds/sgkinkmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack get bored while they are waiting for Daniel and Teal'c to finish negotiations for naquadah.</p><p>Posted for anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this prompt: SG-1, Sam/Jack, truth or dare 
> 
> http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=20572#t20572 
> 
> Posted for anonymous.

"Okay... truth," Sam said.

Jack grinned. "I thought you didn't want to play?"

"I don't. Not really." Sam sighed. "But I'm going crazy with boredom. I wonder when Daniel and Teal'c will be finished with the negotiations?"

"Daniel thought it would take until tomorrow morning, and Teal'c concurred," Jack said.

Sam groaned. "How hard can it be? They don't even use the naquadah themselves!"

"No, but it's apparently considered a holy mountain or something," Jack observed, taking a drink from the cup. "You should try some of this - the locals here are really good at making booze!"

Sam grimaced. "Like Skaara's moonshine, no doubt!"

"No, I mean it. I'm not trying to trick you!" He held out the cup to her.

Sam hesitated, then shrugged. "Okay." She took the cup and drank. "Mm, it's actually good!" She looked surprised.

"Would I say it was if it wasn't?"

Sam just gave him a dirty look.

"Okay, maybe I would," Jack admitted. "So. Bored, eh?" He poured more alcohol from the large bottle into his cup and took a sip. "Okay, here comes the first question." He handed her the cup.

Sam drank. "Ready."

"So, have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Jack grinned.

"Skinny dipping?" Sam smiled, flushing a little. "Mmm, yes... but only as a small kid, so I don't think it counts."

"It doesn't."

"Jolinar did. Does that count?"

"Not unless you've suddenly decided having her memories means you're her."

Sam grimaced. "My turn."

"Sure. I pick _dare_." His eyes twinkled.

"Somehow I knew you would!" Sam smiled. "Okay, say _indeed_ in a Teal'c voice."

Jack rolled his eyes. " _Indeed_!"

"Not perfect. But I'll accept it."

"Truth or dare, young lady!" He took a long drink, then poured more and handed the cup to Sam.

"Truth." She drank deeply.

"What are you attracted to in men?"

Sam blushed. "You know - I have a soft spot for the lunatic fringe. I already told you."

"So, insanity?" Jack grinned.

"Not really. Um, charming is good."

"Like Jonas Hanson?"

"I guess I deserved that." Sam drank some more from the cup before handing it back to Jack. "Yeah, I guess he was charming. Not a lot of respect for women there, though. I need that."

"Okay. I get that." Jack poured more alcohol. "So, I guess I say 'truth' this time."

Sam giggled, the alcohol was beginning to affect her. "What do _you_ like in women?"

"Easy. Intelligence. Strength of character. Also... blond hair and blue eyes." He drank quickly from the cup, draining it.

"Really?" Sam smiled, her cheeks coloring again. "Truth."

He caught her eyes and looked deeply in them. "So, was Jonas your first?"

"No."

Jack nodded. "Good. I'd have hated to think he was your introduction to us men."

"He wasn't. Totally not." Sam grabbed the cup. "It's empty!"

"Have some more." Jack uncorked the bottle again and poured.

"Thanks." She drank deeply, and put the cup down. "That's really some stuff!" She smiled. "I didn't sleep with Jonas - I don't think he could get it up."

Jack laughed. "Too bad for him! Okay, I pick 'truth' again."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Don't tell me you've never peeked! We've changed clothes often enough together all of us!"

"So you have peeked?" Sam giggled.

"Oh, totally. Boxers, by the way. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You don't dare try a dare?"

"Later, maybe." She licked her lips.

"Okay. So, _Sam_ , who _was_ your first?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Martouf."

" _Martouf_?" Jack stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. It was after Netu. We were both, um, kind of shaken up. We needed the comfort, I guess." She felt her cheeks redden.

"Marty..." Jack shook his head. "Okay, I guess it could have been worse. Could have been Maybourne."

"Don't be disgusting!" Sam huffed.

Jack grinned. "Sorry!" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Dare!"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Kiss me."

His grin disappeared and turned into surprise. He quickly recovered though. "Sure thing!" He grabbed her and gave her a kiss that was clearly supposed to have been playful, but it dragged on and became much warmer, then outright hot.

When they let up, they were both speechless and just looked at each other. Finally, Sam spoke. "Uh, that, that was..."

"Perfect." Jack added.

Sam nodded. "Yes. Can I have another."

"Is it a dare?" His eyes gleamed.

"Call it whatever you want. I don't..."

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted when he kissed her again. She soon closed her eyes and put her arms around him, throwing herself completely into the kiss.

"Oh, Jack...!" Sam let her hands rove over his back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Probably about as long as me." He grinned and kissed her again.

They embraced and kissed passionately. The alcohol lowered their inhibitions, and they followed their desires. Soon both were naked.

Jack pushed the eager Sam down on the ground, and lay on top of her, kissing her deeply. His hands found her breasts, and lovingly massaged them. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, and suddenly squeezed hard.

Sam gasped and bucked up against him. "Oh, Jack. Please, I need you inside me!"

"Soon, Carter..." He grinned. "Sam. Sorry." He kissed her again. His hands slid down over her body to between her legs.

He found her very wet, and eagerly spread her pussy lips. He pushed the tip of his dick inside, at the same time running his fingers over her pleasure button. Sam gasped again and looked down between them, licking her lips at the sight of the large cock, with the head just inside her.

"Jack..." She swallowed. "Now!"

He pushed forward, and they both hissed from the tightness when he sank into her. He started moving, rocking against her. He felt as if he was in Heaven - he had wanted this for so long, and Sam was moaning and mewling under him, moving in sync, and clearly enjoying it very much.

"Sam!" He panted. "God! So good! I'm coming!" He rammed it home one more time and let out a loud cry as he released a hard jet of semen inside her.

Sam wailed in pleasure and came too, clinging to the man she had wanted for so long.

She kissed him warmly, happily. "Oh, Jack."

He kissed her back. "You know - I'm beginning to hope those negotiations really _will_ continue all night!"

Sam laughed and kissed him. "Me too!"


End file.
